forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Velsharoon
| alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = A crowned laughing lich skull on a black hexagon | homeplane3e = Dweomerheart | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Liches Necromancy Necromancers Undeath | domains3e = Avarice, Magic, Death, Envy, Evil, Pride, Undeath | worshipers3e = Cult of the Dragon, liches, necromancers, seekers of immortality through undeath | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Skull Staff of the Necromancer (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = Laughing lich skull wearing a silver crown on a black hexagon | homeplane2e = Gehenna/Mungoth | realm2e = Death's Embrace | serves2e = Azuth | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Necromancy, necromancers, lichdom, evil liches, undeath | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Velsharoon ( }}), the Archmage of Necromancy, also known as Mellifleur,Mellifleur, later known as Melif, was a multi-sphere lesser deity of liches first described in Monster Mythology. Velsharoon took his name as an alias, but their relationship is unclear, as they shared some similarities but also differed in many details. was the Faerûnian god of necromancy. Divine Realm Velsharoon had his divine realm called Death's Embrace on Mungoth, the third mount of Gehenna in the Great Wheel cosmology. In the World Tree cosmology it lay on the magical plane of Dweomerheart, far underground beneath Azuth and The Eye. In appearance a moldy tomb, Death's Embrace was a repository of all necromantic knowledge. History Velsharoon was once a lich wizard who, with the sponsorship of the deity Talos, managed to ascend to godhood. In 1425 DR, Velsharoon was engulfed in flames and died; his corpse was eventually secured by the Aglarondans. The Simbul was also believed to have died in the flames, but in fact survived and moved to the Dalelands. Relationships Although he nominally served Azuth (and through him, Mystra), Velsharoon re-established a secret alliance with Talos and a flirtatious relationship with Shar. Appendix Notes References Further reading 2nd edition * * * * * 3rd edition * * Gallery File:Divine Disciple.jpg|A divine disciple of Velsharoon File:Velsharoon - Brom.jpg|A portrait of Velsharoon. File: Connections de:Velsharoon Category:Males Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay Category:Demipowers Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Death domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Undeath domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Dweomerheart Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Mungoth Category:Inhabitants of Gehenna Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Liches Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender